O Terror e o amor
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Será que Kazuma Kuwabara encararia até um filme de Terror por amor a Yukina?


**O Terror e o amor.**

Num final de tarde qualquer,os alunos saiam da escola nessa hora,a não ser alguns que teriam clube e outras atividades extras na escola.Não era o caso de Kuwabara,mas desta vez ele não ia direto pra casa,resolveu visitar a sua amada lá no Templo da Genkai.

Kuwabara: YUKININHA!*gritou quando chegou lá*

Kuwabara sempre gritava o nome dela quando chegava lá,era típico por causa da sua ouviu o grito,não dava para não ouvir,provavelmente deve ter doido os ouvidos da Mestra de quem era a mulher das neves saiu do seu quarto onde estava e abriu a porta para recebe-lo.

Yukina: boa tarde Kazuma!Que velocidade!*não muito surpresa e sorridente*

Kuwabara: oh minha linda!Eu não me aguentava de saudades.*pega nas mãos dela e a olha todo cheio de amor*

Yukina: ihihihhi que isso Kazuma!Mas como sabia que eu já estava aqui?*disse isso coradinha*

Kuwabara: é o poder do amor minha querida!E eu não podia voltar pra casa sem antes dar uma passadinha aqui!*faz uma pose colocando a mão no peito,mas continua segurando as mãos dela com a outra*

Yukina: hihihih não devia ter feito eu estava mesmo pensando se algum dia nós dois pudéssemos ir ao cinema...porque eu estava interessada em ver um filme...

Kuwabara: claro!Mas é...quer dizer só você e eu...?*o sorriso chegou nas orelhas*

Yukina: sim claro!*sorri com os olhos fechados*

Kuwabara: ah,mas tem vários cinemas na cidade,qual você quer ir?

Yukina: no que tem ali perto.*apontou para a direção*

Kuwabara se lembrou que naquele cinema tinha muitos filmes de terror em cartaz e engoliu seco e ficou com uma cara de medo,mas tentava o possível disfarçar.

Kuwabara: você quer ir...quer ver qual filme?*sua cara alegre ficou um pouco murcha,mas ele tentava continuar sorrindo para esconder seu nervosismo*

Yukina: pra falar a verdade eu ainda não escolhi bem,eu estava esperando você me dizer quando estará livre.

Kuwabara: ahn...eu...eu vou ver quando irei estar livre tá bom minha amada?*falou gaguejando e coçando a cabeça para traz*

Yukina: Ok enquanto isso eu vou escolher o filme.*mostrando um certo entusiasmo*

Os dois ficaram conversando um pouco sobre outros assuntos,mas Kuwabara continuava com isso de filme de terror na cabeç percebeu que estava escurecendo se despediu de Yukina,beijando a mão dela,queria ficar mais só que Shizuru iria ficar bravo com ele depois.

Quando entrou lá e se explicou para Shizuru ela disse que eles tinham visita,Yusuke estava lá na casa,Kuwabara rapidamente mal cumprimentou o amigo e foi logo falando que ele e a Yukina quer ver o filme de terror com de tudo explicado...

Yusuke: ahahahahah não acredito!A Yukina deve ser mais corajosa que você heim Kuwabara!E vai ver você morrendo de medo!*estava rindo tanto que estava quase chorando*

Kuwabara: EI!Me chame de medroso de novo que eu...*bravo e com os punhos cerrados,fazendo pose pronto para brigar com o amigo*

Yusuke: ah não adianta negar que você é um medroso,e não é só com filme de terror,até vendo Titanico você fica com medo.*sorrindo entre os dentes pois estava tentando não rir mais*

Kuwabara: EU NÃO FICO COM MEDO COISA NENHUMA SEU FOLGADO!*grita muito bravo mesmo,sua face estava mais feia que de costume por causa disso*Eu...eu só fico meio o navio afunda é horrível tá!*com uma cara assustada quando lembra do filme,mas depois volta a ficar com expressão de bravo*

Yusuke: estamos falando de filme de terror...*parou de dar sorrisinhos engraçados para segurar o riso,agora estava sorrindo normal e falando sério*

Kuwabara: a Yukina é muito inocente e...ela deve estar curiosa.*mais calmo,meio sério mas ainda um pouco nervoso*

Yusuke pensou "É ela puxou algo do irmão mesmo.",antes de falar...

Yusuke: porque então você não fala que você tem medo...

Kuwabara: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO MEDO!*gritou com a boca bem aberta na cara do Yusuke,que desta vez tapou bem os ouvidos e ficou tão bravo quando ele*Eu só fico meio assustado e impressionado.

Yusuke: então você vai ter que se controlar se não quiser pagar mico.*depois que falou isso colocou o dedo nos ouvidos*

Kuwabara percebeu que realmente não tinha muita alternativa.

Mais tarde,ainda naquela noite Kazuma sonhava que estava tomando chá na sua sala com pessoas desconhecidas...

Kuwabara: er...quem são vocês?

Com isso a casa ficou escura e apareceu até uma grande neblina lá dentro,as pessoas eram na verdade bonecos e que caíram pois não conseguiam mais se apoiar.O clima deixou Kazuma bem assustado e tremendo de medo.

Então do nada atrás dele apareceu um homem cujo tosto era totalmente tapado por uma mascara branca e ele tinha uma Okatana nas mãos,na qual tentou acertar o medroso que depois de desviar ao perceber a presença dele começou a correr desesperado,mesmo nem conhecendo a casa onde estava.

Kuwabara: minha nossa!Mas...o que é isso?Hoje é sexta feira treze?*colocando os braços em cima da cabeça como se pudesse proteger*Ei!Espera!*freiou nessa hora*O que eu estou fazendo?Ele tem uma espada!Mas eu também tenho!Eu já lutei com um monte de monstros.Tá certo que perdi algumas lutas mas a maioria eu ...Não preciso temer se tenho uma espada espiritual muito eficiente.

Kuwabara então fez pose,colocou os braços para frente fechando bem as mãos,invocou o Rei Ken mas não aconteceu continuou tentando várias vezes,sem sucesso,até ver que o mascarado apareceu naquele corredor onde estava e quando este chegou mais perto dele Kazuma correu novamente mas continuou tentando fazer aparecer a espada espiritual no caminho.

Kazuma: droga!Mas o que está acontecendo?

Saíram de casa e correram pela cidade só parou de correr quando se viu numa rua sem saída,virou-se percebendo e o assassino se aproximando com aquele vulto assustador,os olhos aparentemente iluminados.

Kuwabara: calma!Espera!Antes de me matar posso fazer um último pedido?*com um pouco de medo,os olhos esbugalhados,suando e com os braços abertos de costas para a parede,parecia querer segurar nela sendo que não dava*

Mascarado: negativo,você deve morrer!Porque...*O cara então tirou a máscara e revelou ser HIEI!*...eu sou o seu pior pesadelo!*aparece com uma face sinistra de vampiro*

Kuwabara: HIEI!*mais impressionado e assustado ainda*

Hiei: prepare-se para morrer!*sorriso do mal e levanta a espada para cima*

Kuwabara:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Kuwabara gritou,no sonho e na vida real,mas se assustou mesmo ao ouvir a sua irmã lhe chamando...

Shizuru: Kazuma!*coloca a mão no braço dele,chacoalhando o corpo dele para acorda-lo*

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHH NÃO ME MATE POR FAVOR!*deu um pulo,se encolheu colocando as mãos no rosto com o intuito de proteger*

Shizuru: calma!Não pretendo mata-lo.*séria*

Kuwabara: mana?*abriu os olhos surpreso*

Shizuru: me desculpe acorda-lo,mas você estava gritando demais!*com os olhos entre abertos,com uma pouco notável cara de sono*

Kuwabara: foi mal!Eu tive um pesadelo horrí um mascarado que queria me matar e que depois revelou ser o Hiei.*conta com os olhos ainda erregalados*

Shizuru:...Kazuma,porque não pensa em coisas boas como...a Yukina por exemplo,assim você terá sonhos melhores.*cara de decepcionada,com certa irritação e fala coçando a cabeça*

Kuwabara: acho que é por causa da Yukina ter dito que quer ver filme de terror que...*se endireita na cama*

Shizuru:...mas não pensa nisso e sim em coisas melhores.

Kuwabara: vou tentar.*sentado e pegando o cobertor*

Shizuru: Boa noite!*fala pegando a maçaneta pronta para ir embora*

Kuwabara deitou e se cobriu novamente,depois que viu isso Shizuru saiu do quarto dele para ir ao seu.

Na manhã seguinte Kuwabara foi para o templo novamente...

Kuwabara: onde ela foi?

Genkai: numa banca de jornais.* estava na frente da porta,com os braços cruzados,fala para ele com um ar sério e calmo*

Kuwabara: então vou esperar ela.*se sentia como um guerriero*

Genkai: tudo bem.*depois que disse isso andou,fez uma curva e foi para dentro*

Uns minutos depois Kuwabara que estava lá sentado na varanda resolveu chamar e procurar a mestra enquanto corria,entrando encontrou-a na cozinha.

Genkai: o que?*virou o rosto para a porta onde ele estava*

Kuwabara: eu...preciso de ajuda...quer dizer a Yukina,ela está querendo ver filme de Terror.*meio sem graça,não sabia bem como dizer aquilo*

Genkai: sim eu sei,ela já me falou disso e está super empolgada.*virou-se para olhar o fogão,a pia...as coisas da cozinha*

Kuwabara: e a senhora concorda?Quer dizer ela pode se assustar...*parecia surpreso com a calma que a mestra falava aquilo*

Genkai: ora que eu saiba ela já viu monstros demais no torneiro e provavelmente a vida toda,não se esqueça que a Yukina é um Youkai.*decidiu ir até ele,falar cara a cara com o rapaz e com os braços cruzados*

Kuwabara: sim mas...a senhora acha que ela não irá ficar muito impressionada ou terá pesadelos?

Genkai: ela tem visto muitos documentários de lendas e criaturas sinistras,as vezes até mais assustadores do que algumas Youkais que vimos.E também já assistiu filmes de Terror na TV.E até agora não aconteceu nada.

Kuwabara: o que!?A Yukina...*mais surpreso ainda ao ouvir aquilo tudo*

Genkai:...Kuwabara ela já viu coisas terríveis na vida real,mas já se acostumou a ver coisas bem feias.*caminhou novamente até o centro da cozinha*

Kuwabara que fazia cara de surpreso,mudou quando ouviu essa frase,resolveu olhar feio para a mestra quando teve a impressão de que a velhinha tinha se referido a ele.

Genkai: e além do mais ela aprendeu que esses filmes são tudo mentira.*mas voltou a olhar para ele quando chegou lá*

Kuwabara: é mais,alguns são tão bem feitos que parecem reais.

Kuwabara ao se lembrar de alguns filmes de terror que viu,foi por curiosidade e que te fizeram ter inúmeros pesadelos ficou branco como um Genkai continuava falando,ele nem ouvia,só depois quando a mestra resolveu olhar como o rapaz estava...

Genkai: Kuwabara você está bem?*arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo assim,mas continuava na mesma posição*

Kuwabara: to...ahn...com licença.*andou de um jeito meio estranho,travado e arrastando os pés*

Foi para fora,atraz do templo tentar se acalmar.

"Eu tenho que fazer isso pela minha amada!Não posso me acovardar por causa de um filme!" pensou ele.

Minutos depois Yukina apareceu lá onde ele estava,Kuwabara foi ao encontro dela todo feliz e alegre em vê-la,mas...

Kuwabara: vim aqui te ver mas...também para dizer que essa semana eu vou ter que encarar os livros,fazer muitas provas.*pegou as mão dela*

Yukina: que estava lendo no jornal os filmes que estava passando,pensei na gente ir nessa sexta.*ficou um pouco triste*

Kuwabara: é mais infelizmente não vai até queria ir,porque as provas vão ser semana que vem mas se sabe como é a minha irmã...

Yukina: entendo.Não se preocupe agente pode ir quando acabar as suas provas Kazuma.*sorri com os olhos fechados e pega bem a mão dele*

Kuwabara dois ficaram conversando um pouco mas ele tinha logo que ir embora.

Ele sabia que iria ficar ansioso...até demais,Kazuma queria muito acabar logo com isso mas não tinha jeito tinha que estudar.

Ainda era inicio de semana e Kuwabara estava estudando duro,mas também durante noites ficava tendo pesadelos que lhe tiravam um pouco do sono,se dormia não era o suficiente para acordar cedo e disposto a estudar.

Uma noite enquanto estava estudando,algumas horas depois de tão cansado dormiu sentado,deitando a cabeça em cima dos livros que estavam na escrivaninha...

Sonhou que estava numa praia com a irmã.Anda alegremente na areia como se fosse uma crianç í decidiu nadar...

Shizuru: não vai muito pro fundo heim!*ela estava deitada na areia,mas não apareceu direito no sonho dele*

Quando ouviu isso ficou pensando se ela achava que ele ainda tinha seis ão nadou com a sua calmo por algum tempo só que veio uma correnteza meio forte,antes que Kuwabara pudesse dizer alguma coisa uma onda se formou diante dele,o rapaz tentou nadar de volta desesperado,mas o esforço foi em vão,a onda se quebrou em cima dele fazendo o mesmo quase se ele se debatia para se salvar ouvia seu nome sendo ecuado por algué repente do nada caiu uma tempestade e agitou mais ainda a água e o rapaz também que fazia muito esforço para nadar,lutando contra a correnteza e as ondas.

Kazuma por pouco não se finou-se,mas ficou boiando de bruços sobre a água e foi levado pela água.

Bem mais tarde a chuva parou mas o céu continuava cinzento,Kuwabara se encontrava numa margem,acordou mas cansado de tanto nadar ficou estendido no chão por alguns segundos para descansar e respirar um pouco,depois daí se levantou lentamente para analisar o lugar.

Kuwabara: não acredito!Estou perdido numa ilha!GRRRR!E PIOR SEM A YUKINA!Se a Yukina estivesse aqui seria menos mal,podíamos acabar que nem aquele casal daquele filme "A canoa azul".*muito bravo e dando socos na areia*

Kuwabara choramingou por alguns minutos,até que se sentou na areia,ainda com cara amarrada...

Kuwabara: acho melhor me conformar...BOLAS MAS SERÁ QUE EU NÃO DOU NENHUMA DENTRO!*pega uma pedra e joga com força para bem longe,para dentro da floresta da ilha*

Nisso ele ouve um tipo ruído de onde a pedra havia aparentemente batido,logo um grande e assustador rugido de alguém ou alguma coisa...viu um monstro grandão,musculoso e com uma cara de bravo bem feia,não se sabe se dava para comparar aos monstrengos que seus amigos enfrentaram,mas o caso é que também dava medo.O ruivo deu um sorriso nervoso,tentava falar algo mas gaguejava enquanto isso a criatura andava até ele...

Shizuru: Kazuma!*colocou a mão no ombro dele,na vida real*

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SOCORRO!*ele estava aponto de gritar mesmo*

Shizuru: calma!*depois de ouvi-lo gritar ela volta a colocar a mão no ombro dele para acalma-lo,parece que não se assustou,já estava acostumada e continuou séria*

Kuwabara: ah!A Rainha Victória teve o maior reinado de todos os tempos!*falou aquilo como se fosse uma palavra só e com os olhos esbugalhados*

Shizuru: hum...vejo que está bom em história!Mas...esse livro que você estava estudando é de Biologia.*pega o livro e o levanta na frente do irmão*

Kuwabara: ah parece que eu dormi...*passando a mão no rosto*

Shizuru: não parece,você dormiu!*com as mãos na cintura*

Kuwabara: sabe de uma coisa mana!?Vou ligar para a Yukina para irmos ao cinema na sexta ou amanhã mesmo para acabarmos logo com isso.*saiu do quarto com a cara de irritação*

Shizuru desta vez ficou surpresa ao ouvir as palavras do irmão e o seguiu até a sala onde ele havia se dirigido.

Shizuru: Kazu você tem certeza!*estava na frente da porta da sala*

Kuwbara: é claro que eu tenho!*pega o telefone e começa a clicar nas teclas para ligar*

Shizuru percebeu que ele estava mesmo determinado e deixou,ficou meio orgulhosa,mas não demonstrou continuou com cara de to nem aí,mas antes de ir...

Shizuru: mas você vai ter que estudar muito no fim de semana heim e nada de sair depois disso.

Kuwabara: que seja!*sério*

Kuwabara e Yukina então combinaram de ir no dia seguinte,de noite apesar que a garota não se decidiu ainda entre dois filmes mas prometeu que até amanhã a noite ficou surpresa dele ter ligado e estar ancioso para ver,pois começava a achar que Kazuma não gostava muito desse tipo de filmes.

Yukina: Kazuma está mesmo querendo ver esse tenho que me decidir logo sobre que filme vamos ver.*falou com a Genkai*

É o rapaz realmente estiva ansioso para chegar logo aquele dia,mas era mais para acabar o seu apesar de tudo também ficou mais tranquilo e dormiu melhor.

Logo aquele dia chegou.

A manhã toda Kuwabara ficava pensando nesse encontro e mal conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada,mas fez o possível para se concentrar nas aulas.E ao voltar pra casa foi logo se banho,colocou uma roupa que ele tinha comprado recentemente,fez um penteado um pouco diferente e estava bem horas até se esqueceu que o filme era de terror,só ficava pensando na Yukina e em namorar bastante.

No caminho até pensou em comprar algumas coisas para ela,como bombons e flores,mas como só iam ao cinema achou que não valia a pena,não naquela ainda cheio de ilusões que a noite seria mágica,até que passou perto da casa do Yusuke e este como estava fora de casa percebeu a presença do amigo,assim foi logo cumprimentá-lo...

Yusuke: ora!Ora!Se não é o bravo cavaleiro apaixonado hehehehe.*deu uns tapinhas de leve na costas de Kuwabara*

Kuwabara: mas o que faz aqui?

Yusuke: a Keiko me pediu para espera-la aqui.É parece que você não desiste mesmo,vai com a cara e a coragem ver aquele filme te Terror heim!*coloca a mão em volta dos ombros dele e sorri para o amigo com cara de comédia*

Nisso Kuwabara se lembrou do filme e ficou com medo mas não demonstrou,resolveu não se abalar com isso...

Kuwabara: é!Eu vou provar que eu tenho coragem...agora com licença se não eu chego atrasado.*estufou o peito e ficou sério*

Yusuke: boa sorte!

Kuwabara cerrou as mãos e com cara de guerreiro corajoso caminhou para frente pensando que tudo iria dar certo.

"Boa sorte mesmo!Estarei torcendo pro você camarada!" pensou Yusuke.

Meia hora depois Kuwabara chegou perto do cinema e avistando Yukina acenando para ele,Kazuma tirou aquela cara séria e foi lá todo dois se encontraram,se cumprimentaram.

Kuwabara: qual filme que vamos ver?

Yukina: aquele da sala 3.

Quando foram,viram que a bilheteria estava lotada.

Kuwabara: acho que todo mundo teve a mesma ideia da gente.*surpreso*

Yukina: é...eu li que esse filme está faturando muito nas seguira que agente chega lá.*pegou na mão dele*

O melhor momento de Kuwabara até agora foi ela ter pegado na mão dele,o rapaz ficou todo meloso e com cara de apaixonado,mas foi por pouco tempo,eles tinham que se apressar e realmente não dava para parar nem pra pensar.

Depois de esperar tanto naquele alvoroço de gente ansiosa,pois a fila não parecia única pois na verdade era uma multidão querendo comprar ao mesmo tempo,conseguiram na í tiveram que comprara pipoca e refrigerante,tudo bem rápido para brevemente entrar na sala do cinema.

Kuwabara: nossa tem muita gente!*fala enquanto olha para os lados*

Ele tinha razão não eram o único casal de lá,mas ainda sim tinham poucos pares,havia mais homens que estava lotado os dois correram e olharam para os lados procurando dos lugares lado a lado.

Assim que conseguiram minutos depois,se sentaram e desancaram um pouco.

Kuwabara: tá muito apertado Yukina?*olha preocupado com ela*

Yukina: não!Tá tudo bem!Vai começar!*sorri para demonstrar que está tudo bem*

Nisso o filme começou,o ser sinistro do filme já apareciam no começo assustando as pessoas de dentro e fora da tela,provocando gritos e medo de alguns.

Kuwabara: Nossa!O filme já começa desse jeito?Deixa que eu te protejo Yukininha!*fala baixo coloca e a mão em volta dos ombros dela*

Yukina: não precisa,eu não estou com obrigada mesmo assim!*dá um risinho baixinho antes de falar isso*

Kazuma tentou prestar a atenção na tela segurando o seu medo para não se entregar diante da amada,mas ele não devia se preocupar tanto Yuki estava vidrada no filme e nem iria conseguir prestar atenção em qualquer coisa em volta.

"Concentre-se,não sinta medo,é só um filme!" pensou ele.E ficou olhando para a tela com uma cara séria,tentando ver aquilo com frieza.

Num certo momento Yukina sem desgrudar os olhos na tela mexeu nos lados uma das mãos procurando pipoca e ela sentiu algo gelado e pensou que era a bebida,mas quando pegou não parecia ser um copo então decidiu olhar e se surpreendeu ao saber que era a mão no Kuwabara.

Yukina: Nossa!Kazuma que mão fria é essa?*olha para ele,surpresa mas fala baixo*

Kuwabara: heim...ah...deve ser por causa do ar condicionado.*fala sem jeito e com os lábios trêmulos*

Yukina: então me dê a mão para esquentar.*falou toda inocente*

Com isso Kazuma novamente parecia estar nas nuvens do amor ao olhar para os olhos da amada e segurar na delicada mão da sorriu e colocou a cabeça no ombro parecia romântico,somente ele ouviu uma música suave e se esqueceu do filme.O clima era só romance,não existia mais terror lá,pelo menos pra somente se mexia para pegar comer e beber.E além de uma suave música romântica ele também só ouvia a voz da amada e nada mais.

Mais tarde quando o filme acabou e eles saíram,Kuwabara continuava sorridente e fez questão de leva-la até o templo.E só pararam no portal dele para se despedirem.

Yukina: me desculpe por ter o feito ver aquele filme achei que você não gostasse muito de filme de Terror.*abraixa um pouco a cabeça e depois levanta para olha-lo*

Kuwabara: ora quem foi o idiota que disse isso?Eu não tenho medo...*faz uns movimentos com as mãos e os braços*

Yukina: ...eu só achei que você não gosta-se muito só isso.*estava com as mãos pra baixo e juntas*

Kuwabara: ah mas agente pode ver filmes de terror quando você quiser minha doçura.*pega carinhosamente nas mãos dela e sorri*

Yukina sorri e dá um beijinho na bochecha dele agradecendo a os dois finalmente se despedem.

O Cara foi embora todo bobo dançando no caminho para casa,no maior estilo "Dançando na chuva" só que sem chuva e guarda chuva,mas ele estava dançando,sapatiando e cantarolando.

Kuwabara: o amor venceu o medo!*levantou as mãos quando disse isso em voz alta na rua enquanto*

**FIM!**

***Demorei um pouco para fazer essa fanfic,não só por falta de ideias para termina-la,mas também é que na verdade antes a Fanfic tinha outro enredo porém achei que ele ficou meio sem não mudou muita coisa daquele para esse somente modifiquei a espinha cenas foram aproveitadas como sendo os pesadelos do Kuwabara.O que realmente não mudou foi a participação de Yusuke e a comédia ehehehe.**

***Eu adoro esse casal,embora também goste de Yukina com Kurama.**

***Originalmente escrita em:13 de agosto de mais ou menos em: 10 de setembro de 2012.**


End file.
